At present, there are many commercially available inflatable products, for example, inflatable toys, swim rings, inflatable pillows, inflatable mattresses and the like. For many small products, for example, inflatable toys and swim rings and the like, blowing with mouth is generally used. While for some large products, for example, inflatable mattresses, an electric inflating device is generally used. For products requiring blowing with mouth, it is not only labor-consuming but also unsanitary. Especially for some inflatable products used in public occasions, for example, inflatable pillows used in coaches, it is very unsanitary to blow with mouth while troublesome if they are inflated by other special instruments. Gas supply devices employing an electric compressor have a great volume and are inconvenient to use, and must be provided with a power supply. This results in great limitation to the inflation of products.